Lies, Chicken Pox, and an 8 year old Wesley
by Euley
Summary: (AU, Lies My Friend Told Me)Wes and his family get the chicken pox. Plus he gets turned into an 8 year old. Now Liz has to deal with him, and 3 sick kids. Will she find out something about Wes's past she didn't know before.
1. Hmmm

Luke walked down the stairs of the manor of his home sleepily.  
"Hmm" he moaned in reconviction to his eldest brother whom was sitting in the kitchen. Matthew might as well not of been blind, he can see. Not like Luke could yet he could sense things. He could tell who entered a room, and like one could read someone's face he could read them still...by a feeling. His blindness was more a "mystical right of passage" is what he calls it.  
"Hmmm" Matthew replied taking a spoonful of cereal.  
"Hmm." moaned Mark entering the kitchen as well.  
"Hmmm" moaned Luke and Matt back. Joni entered and before she could speak all 3 Pryce brother's moaned.  
"Hmmm" Yet unlike her brother's Joni was far from half asleep.  
"It's Saturday!" she cried jumping up and down in the kitchen yet suddenly she started to scratch herself. "Oh no mystiques bite's!" Matt walked over and inspected her arm. Yet merely chuckled.  
"No, Jones these are chicken pox." "W-what! Oh no! I can feel the life being sucked out of me!" she cried as she fell upon her knees and then lied on the kitchen floor.  
"Joni-" yet Matt interruptedMark.  
"Oh well look's likes she dead." shrugged Matt casually. "What movie you guys wanna see today?" he asked.  
"Oh well?" she asked sitting up. "Your baby sister? Your most favoritism person in the world dies and all you can say is oh well?" 

"Matt?" asked Joni as he was forced to give her a piggyback ride all the way up to her room for not reacting the right way over her death.  
"Hmm?" he asked looking over her shoulder.  
"Do you think our real mommy and daddy will ever find us"  
Matthew remained silent for a second. Yet then he spoke as he pulled back the sheets, with her still on his back and then sat on the bed where she let go of his neck and lied in bed.  
"Wendy...let's hope not." he merely replied as she lied down.  
"Why?" she asked tilting her head to the side.  
"Because they are very mean, Joni. That's all you'll ever need to know, ok?" he asked making sure she understood.  
"Yeh, it's ok I was just wondering"  
"Do you miss having a mommy and a daddy?" he asked throwing the blankets over her entire body covering her face. When he didn't get a response he pulled the sheets so he could see her head. She was sound asleep. He only smiled at her warmly before turning off the lights and closing her door.

"Uuuh Matt." said Mark as he entered the kitchen. He turned to see both his brother's covered in red spot's.  
"Oh dear god." he replied.

He placed all 3 of his sibling's in bed, and called Liz asking her if she ever had the chicken pox.  
"Well yeh haven't you?" she asked on the other side of the phone. As if on cue Matthew got an itch on his right arm.  
"Uuuh Liz, forget that movie we were going to see with Wren.... I think I have the chicken pox"  
"Oh my goodness, Matt I'm on my way over"  
"No, Liz you don't have"  
"Matthew Wesley Pryce" she said in a slight warning tone. "Get to bed, I'll be over in about 15 minute's, I have to talk to Emma." Matthew cringed when she said his real name. Even if she thought it was his middle, it still made him shutter. "Ok Liz, fine." he sighed and hug up the phone and started to scratch his stomach redundantly. Then he picked the phone back up and dialed Wren's number.  
"Hey" said a voice on the other line.  
"Hey Wren it's me"  
"You've reached the Oak residence," said Wren's voice. "We can't come to the phone right now," said Rj's voice. "So please leave a message after the beep." said DD's voice. Matthew hit his forehead remembering Wren had to go out of town to visit a sick grandmother. "Great" he mumbled. He along with 3 other siblings's where sick with the chicken pox. How could this get any worse? Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He looked and saw an arrow was in his left arm. He looked up to see a man in total black holding a crossbow. Yet he could tell by the arrow and the crossbow it wasn't meant to make him bleed it was meant to insert a poison of some kind. Things started to get a little dark, and then he just fell to the ground.  
Liz entered the Pryce manor.  
"Hello?" she cried. When she didn't get a response she ushered Emma into the living room while she looked around, yet stopped when she looked in there. She saw an 8 year old boy, wearing cloths 4 times his size, yet the cloth's where obviously Matt's, and the boy eye's where obviously Matt's. "Oh my god..." she gasped covering her opened jaw with her hand.  
"Matthew?" she merely said

"Where am I?" said Wesley Matthew Wyndam Pryce.


	2. Clumsy

"W-where am I?" he stuttered.  
"Sweetie it's ok"  
"S-stay back!" he said stepping back.  
"Matt watc-" yet it was to late he had already tripped over the side of the coffee table and fell on top of it hard sideways. A loud "Thud" could be heard as the side of his head made hard contact with the hard wood. She ran over, to see the little 8-year-old unconscious. "MARK!" she screamed, awakening the 16 year old.

* * *

"Is he ok?" asked Liz her arm's crossed entering Mark's room.  
"Yeh, just out cold." he replied tucking him in now wearing a pair of Luke's cloth's which Mark had changed him in. He was one 8 and two his brother.  
"God, he doesn't look like anything I"  
"You'd be suprised how much a person can change Liz." he said in a slightly cold way. Mark was always a bit colder then the rest of his sibling's, yet he obviously cared for all of them and watched out for them. Including Matt.  
"Mark, what happened to him"  
"You have the arrow you found?" he asked still keeping his eyes on his brother. Mark was covered in red spot's that had little white patches of white cream on it.  
"Yeh right here." she spoke calmly giving it to him. He looked at the tip.  
"This was meant to insert him with poison." he opened what must have been an apartment in the arrow's tip revealing a sort of green liquid. "Yeh, this is what must of done it"  
"Do you think we can find an antidote"  
"I don't know," he said and sneezed. "I"  
"Should go to bed"  
"Liz"  
"Mark, your sick and you won't be any help to us if your sick." she said sincerely.  
"Liz I-I ACHO!" he sneezed. "Now go!" she said in a more demanding tone. Liz was known throughout Pinegreen for her stubbornness. Mark merely marched up stairs to his room, which was sort of in the attic of some sort.

* * *

Liz sat on a chair beside the bed, in the later afternoon on a Saturday, reading a book looking for an antidote. Yet she heard a moan and looked up. She saw Little Matt sitting up groaning rubbing his head.  
"You ok"  
"I-" suddenly remembering what was going on He stumbled to get out of bed yet fell clumsily, as her feet. He looked up in horror.  
"Hey it's ok," she said sweetly kneeling down. He gulped.  
"B-back witch!" he said rolling over and crawling backwards.  
"Witch?" she said almost insulted.  
"Y-yes! Back off!" he said as his back hit the bed he sat up. Turned to run away yet then again tripped over him. "Ouff!" he moaned as he hit the ground. Liz merely giggled. He was so clumsy, his adult self was never clumsy, that was usually her area of expertise yet, and he tripped every five seconds.  
"I'm not going to hurt you," she said calmly. "In-" yet suddenly she stopped in mid sentence and noticed, that red blood was seeping through his white shirt, which was in fact Luke's. "Oh my god." she said noting the blood that was seeping through was a shape. It was a star. "What happened"  
"Nothing." he replied struggling to stand up and rush down the stairs. Yet unfortunately tripped on one of the top stairs's and fell down.  
"Oh my god! Matt!" she cried running down to the little 8 year old moaning in pain. "Stay still." she said coming down to him.  
"No stay"  
"Matthew Wesley Pryce!" she said saying his full name. Little Matt looked as if he was about to speak yet decided not to. She merely picked him up and brought him in to the kitchen, a glint of curiosity in Matthew's eye.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know, I just have been working on finsihing up Lies My Brother Told Me which for the record is done, I just have to edit, upload, and update. The ending, let's just say it's not what you except. But I will continue to write all the mini stores (Operation I saw Lizzy Kissing Santa Clause, Wilona the Desired One, The Child of Destruction, and of course this one. )Thinking about the next shorty to be a cute little Rugrat (Emma, Luke, and RJ (later known as Nick) story. About their little adventure shrugs not sure, sort of having miniature writters block. Besides that working on "Lies My Father Told Me" (final one in the "Secret" triology.) Please post if theirs any question, cause I know my stories can be confusing, ok I know I am blabbing right now. I should go back to bed, it's to early yawns...expect HUGe updates on Monday though. 


	3. Stay Away

Liz sat Little Matthew on the counter, and silently went to work. She instructed him to remove his shirt in which he did. She poured some alcohol onto a little cotton ball and he didn't even flinch as she applied it to his wound.

"You can cry you know," she said glancing up at him, seeing his eyes water yet he didn't move a muscle.

"Crying is for the weak." he merely replied. Liz looked at him confused for a second.

"Who taught you that?"

"My father mam." he merely said like a robot.

"Well is he the one who did this to you?" she asked, smiling tying to start conversation. Yet when he didn't respond she looked up, shocked. "Oh my goodness he was the one who did this to you didn't he?" she asked shocked. Again he did not reply, and for some reasons the tears seemed to well up more now in his tiny little eyes then before. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry I- " yet she wasn't sure what to say. She merely sighed. "Why don't we get you bandaged up, and you can go take a nap huh?"She said. He merely nodded robotically as she added the Goss or bandages around his tiny skinny little arm. He was so weak...how could this be her strong Matthew?

* * *

3 hours later Liz sat in the study, a sea of books surrounding her. Like an ocean thier were waves, and small stakes of books. Her reading glass's rested on the end of her nose as she searched like a mad animal for a cure. Until she heard a scream a loud horrifying scream.

Liz dashed up the stairs and saw Little Matt, start to change he was getting larger and larger, suddenly realizing what was happening she closed the door and saw through the crack at the bottom a small flash of light. She wanted outside patiently for a moment, before she heard shuffling and knew he was changing yet Matthew didn't come out as an 8 year old, or his 22-year-old self. No.his was older...much older...or well he it least looked it.

* * *

"Elizabeth?" he merely whispered, his voice deeper. His face much more roughish, bristles of hair growing on his face. His earring gone, and yet now on his neck resided a large scar. His eyes were not...what they used to be. It seemed as if he could see she honestly wished he couldn't because his eyes weren't as warm as they were before. They were still soul searching blue, yet now they had a layer of ice upon him...just like everything else. He was so dark...so cold...she was afraid to touch him. "Elizabeth?" he repeated.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered.

"Matt." he merely whispered. "I-I think I know what's going on...I remember you telling me about this. Look Liz, I want you to do me a favor."

"W-what?" she asked obviously scared.

"Stay away from me...over the years I have gone over a million what-ifs, and I figured out a big one is if we were never together then, it would of never happened..."

"What would of never happened?" she whispered obviously scared. He merely sighed and cupped her cheek, and surprisingly his hands where warm, and as he looked at her, his eyes were what they once were, the way they were when they first met.

"I would of never lost you," he whispered, as he leaned in and kissed her briefly and gently, yet it still left butterflies in her stomach.

"What happens now?" she whispered.

"Wren is going to come through that door, with an antidote, because turns out he has a relative that allowed him a free wish, and he is going to use it to turn me back to normal." as if on cue the doorbell rang.

"Matt I-"

"Shh Liz... I'm so sorry... for the things I am going to do to you," he merely whispered as he kissed her once more, with passion this time. She returned the kiss, and it made her dizzy because it was extremely fiery. She pulled away and licked her lips and looked up at him shyly. Where those tears forming in his eyes?

"Liz-MATT?" screamed Wren.

* * *

Matthew Pryce awoke, feeling an inch and his shoulder was a bandage up.

"W-what happened?" he moaned realizing he was on the couch.

"Long story." said Wren rolling his eyes.

"Yeh, long story." said Liz leaning back, yet she remained quite, what was up with her.

"Mathew?" asked Joni from the opening of the living room. "Whats going on? I keep hearing screaming, and yelling, and crying, and I'm scared."

"Come here sweet-heart," he whispered as she ran to his arms and he scooped her up. "I'm here now, big brothers here." he whispered. Liz and Wren merely left.

"Good...now can we go to the movies now?"

"Joni you have the chicken pox" he laughed.

"Oh...so how bout now?" she asked cocking her head to one side.

* * *

"Hey Liz" said Matt coming to sit with her, at "Zoë's". She was sitting all by herself at a booth in the diner, a cup of coffee on the table and was staring out the window pondering.

"Oh hey Matt." she said turning to him and giving him a fake smile.

"Hey Liz, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight maybe we could go out? I mean, as a thanks for taking care of me and the others when we were sick."

"Yeh, sure all of you are coming?"

"Actually..." he said looking at her innocently. "I was just hoping you and me."

"Umm you know what? I can't, I have some other plans," she said remerging future Wesley's warning.

"Oh, then how about -"

"No, I'm sort of busy for a while, I don't think I can make it. In fact, I am going to be pretty busy for a while, so you probably won't see me that often anymore... if you'll excuse me." she said as she left the money on the table, and also left a dumbstruck Matthew.


End file.
